custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Do the Dino Dance! (2002)/@comment-24154392-20140125190340
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *4 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Clay Jam Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **SpongeBob Fanon Wiki1 **VS Battles Wiki1 **Wigglepedia1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Do the Dino Dance! (2002)= Edit Comments08,575PAGES ON THIS WIKI Do the Dino Dance! is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on September 1, 2002. Contents hide#Plot #Cast #Songs #Trivia #Quotes ##Quote 3 PlotEdit Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids learn all about dancing and singing. CastEdit *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Stephen *Min *Hannah *Robert *Emily *Chip *Jill SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together (Preformed by Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, Chip, and Jill) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Dino Dance (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #BINGO (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Growing (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #You Can Count on Me (Preformed by Barney, Min and BJ) #The Baby Bop Hop (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Bumpin' Up and Down (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #In Our Family (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimidt (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Castles So High (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Oh, When We March (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #A Tisket, A Tasket (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Happy Dancin' (Preformed by Barney) #Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Min Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Hannah, Min, Robert and Tosha) TriviaEdit *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Come on Over to Barney's House". During "Happy Dancin", the Barney costume from "Barney's Beach Party" is used. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Super Singing Circus". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also seen in "What a World We Share". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also seen in "Stick with Imagination!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". *The lullaby/guitar version of I Love You was later used in My Party with Barney (with a higher pitch in the last verse in that video only). *This is the last video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director. *Also; in 1988-2002 style, the version of "I Love You" is similar to Season 1. *This home video has a Barney Says segment added to the end of this video. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" (When QuotesEdit Quote 3Edit *Chip: So, Barney, What dance activity should you do? *Barney: Can I do some tap dancing? *Hannah: Yes. That will be fun. What kind of tap dancing? *Barney: I know. I'll do some happy dancing! *Baby Bop: That will be fun. But, Barney, You don't have your top hat, a tuckdo jacket, a bow tie, cufflinks, a tap dancing cane, and your happy tap dancing shoes. *Barney: Well, If we all use our imaginations. (does magic, and his top hat, a tuckdo jacket, a bow tie, cufflinks, a tap dancing cane, and happy tap dancing shoes appear) *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Wow! *Barney: I'm ready to dance! And here we go! Categories:*Barney Movie *2002 episodes *Add category Read more * Do Dino Dance! BIRTHDAY! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released on August 13, 2002. Do Dino Dance! BIRTHDAY! (SuperMalechi's version) * Barney's Time For School Barney's Time For School! (2000, SuperMalechi's Version) * Do the Dino Dance! is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on September 1, 2002... Do the Dino Dance! (2002, SuperMalechi's version) *Showing 0 most recent =0 comments=